


Meanwhile at the Briefs

by SailorYue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: What was vegeta doing during a certain scene in episode 71 of Super? Major spoilers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny plot bunny. Not sure if I'll finish it or add to it idk

……………..

  
Something was wrong.

Instinctively Vegeta knew it, as he was standing there in the kitchen drinking milk when SOME THING caused him to reflexively clench his fist, shattering the glass, spraying milk all over him.

“Vegeta, what the hell!?” Bulma exclaimed, getting splashed by the mess. She stopped her impending tirade before it started because of the look on Vegeta’s face. It was a mix of horror and pure anger, something she had only seen once, the last time Future Trunks had come. But she had no idea what caused it this time.

“Kakarot…” came a whisper thru clenched teeth.

“Huh? What about Son-kun? ”

But Vegeta didn’t answer her question. He didn’t even really hear it. Or any of her subsequent attempts at catching his attention. Everything had been normal that evening. That is until Kakarot’s ki just vanished.

No. It didn’t just VANISH, like he had instant transmissioned to the world of Kai’s or to Beerus’s planet. This time, was different.

His ki DIED. He felt it just be there and then it just ceased. He didn’t beleive it, so he expanded his ki trying to search for it but he couldn’t find it. He sensed his rival’s sons’ ki, and both in an elevated state. The Namekian was there too, also elevated. He knew something was very wrong.

Snapping back to the kitchen, he turned to Bulma.

“Where is that communication device you use to talk to Whis-sama?” He asked abruptly. 

“Huh? Oh, here.” Obviously missing something vital, quickly pulled the communicator from the drawer she kept it.

“Papa?” Trunks carefully approached his father, sensing the strange disturbance in his father’s ki. Vegeta struggled to keep his energy in check.

“Trunks, watch over things here till I get back.” He ordered, before taking the small communicator out the door and taking off towards the wastelands, where he sensed Kakarot’s sons energies, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

‘Kakarot, if you somehow managed to die again, I swear to god I will find my way to hell and kill you a third time.’ He thought, before pressing the button on the communicator, already knowing the answer to the question he was going to ask.


End file.
